The Way of Life
by jaxon the 2p
Summary: 1 month after the Descendants, 4 more people are are sent to Auradon. Those people are Scars,Ursula,Lucifer,and Captain Hook's son's and daughters. When they go though, everything goes wrong, and slowly, people disappear. Our heroes need to find who, and what the killer nd out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please, don't flame! Give constructive criticism, and**

 **I will take it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to descendants, or** **Disney**

Name: Arim "Aurmor" Avril

Parent: Scar

Appearance: Short orange hair, and blue eyes, with tan skin

Personality: Outgoing, and always has a smile on his face, sometimes though, he is angry,and when he is angry, he acts like like rabid animal, because of his parent. He is protective of his friends, and is very loyal.

Clothes: Black sweaters with an orange fleece overcoat, with a black onyx in the middle with a s engraved in wears jean pants, and yellow combat boots

Chapter 1: Lost

Arim didn't look back. He kept on running, trying to get away from the _thing_ chasing him. He heard it's heavy breathing , following him. Its getting closer,closer,closer. And then… he woke up, whimpering. He was in his ledge. It was 6 am. Since it was his turn to get food for his family, he went hunting for some meat that the butcher threw out.

In the walk back to his cave, he felt as though someone was watching him. He hurried back to the cave, to find his dad awake, looking solemn, as if someone died( even though it's not unusual on the isle).

"What's Wrong dad?" I asked with confusion. He never expected what happened next

"Do you remember the descendants?" he asks.

"Of course? Why would I forget?"

"The royal family decided to bring four more children to Auradon, so that means that your friends are coming with you. If you need to know, Sulli, Ursulas daughter, Kami, Captain Hooks daughter,And Alastor, Lucifer's son."

' _YESSSSSSS. My three best friends , just me and them, going to Auradon! Oh, and i can see my other best friends!'_

 _VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

 _The day before the transfer_

"Arim, I want you to take this necklace. It's been passed down our family, and it's able to make you human."

I looked at him, and smiled. I knew this would help.

"Thanks dad!" In return, he smiled and said;

" Put your head down so i can put it on, but, the transformation might hurt."

I put my head down, and I felt a heaviness around my neck. It felt as though i was being stretched out, and it hurt like all Hades. Then, I blacked out

 **So what do you think? if i get at least 3 reviews, i will continue this story, with different povs every 2 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is a new chapter of my fic, and thank you so much to Wolfslick for the support! This chapter is going to be about kami, Captain Hooks daughter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Disney related

Character sheet

Name: Kamino (kami) Hook

Parent: Captain Hook

Appearance: Long, silky, curly black hair, and hazel eyes, she has pale skin, with several face pieces, such as snakebites

Personality: She is a girly girl, who sometimes has a interest in her father's work style, and is also sometimes a bit sadistic, and also sometimes sarcastic. This only happens when she's angry wants to live life trying to find someone who loves her back, being an alternate version of Evie

Clothes: Black, sleeveless, tattered shirts, with a red overcoat, which she wears all the time. For her pants, she wears blue skinny jeans, with golden chains in her buckle/.

Chapter 2: Elsewhere

She saw them every night. The fairies. She always wanted to see them, but her dad hated them with a vengeance.. Kami knew that by now. She wanted to be good, just to get away from the protectiveness of the pirate gang, and her father. She was basically suffocating with them. So she hides, and paints. She imagines what the fairies looklike so she draws them.

Over the past month is seemed that she was being more reserved, trying to lock herself away from the rest of the world. So when she woke up on the seventh of September, she was for once, truly happy.

That day was normal( As normal as it could be on the isle) so she went to the dining room, and got some stale cap'n crunch, along with spoiled milk. She hated the island.

"KAMINA" Captain Hook screamed to his only daughter she replied with a

"What do you want?" she asked. Thats when she looked at her fathers face, a face of pure terror.

"What happened?" she asked standing up. As much as she wanted to get away from her father,she loved him. and because of that, she worried about him.

'Ummm y-you are leaving t-to ummm Auradon?" He said reluctantly.

To say she was shocked was an understatement she almost fainted due to the excitement. She would get to see the fairies, and maybe even find true love! She sighed, and smiled, but it quickly was going to happen to her father? And then, she ran away to the looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody I have decided that every other weekday i will post a new chapter! So, this chapter is about Sulli, So i will talk to you, later!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney related, except the story and my OCs

Character Sheet:

Name: Sullian Corale

Parent: Ursula

Appearance: Long, black hair that is white at the roots, with deep blue eyes, and blue eyeshadow. She has plump, red lips, and looks as if ariel had black hair.

Personality: She is what most villains want to .be, evil. She is one of the most evil children of villains, as she sings to lure other (minor) villains children. She can be nice though, only if you know her well, and she has taken a liking to you.

Clothes: Black, long dresses, and several pieces of jewelry, like pearls, diamond, and other stuff.

Also: She cannot speak underwater, but can speak on land.

Chapter 3: Away

She felt as though she was free for once. She knew though, it wouldn't last long. She woke up to the sound of light waves coming onto the shoreline. She looked up. She wanted to be there for once. To breathe air, To find someone. To see what it's like. But her mom always says she can't go. Because of Ariel.

Sulli hated Ariel, just because of that. If Ariel went, then why can't she? but, she lived through living in the sea, and fish passed, wave to her. she was friends with the sea. She was like Ariel in some ways.

One day, she saw a piece of metal in the middle of the sea. Around it, were people. She smiled, and knew that breakfast was coming soon. You may think that they eat it raw, but in one part of their underwater cave, there was an air pocket, where they were able to cook the unsuspecting sailors.

She thought that if she learned to breathe in that air pocket, she would have been able to breathe. She was wrong. So she waited. And waited. And waited. She gave up completely on trying to breathe air. Until it happened

The day she had That dream… it happened. Her mother called her down in fish speak at night. She said that Prince Ben wanted to bring more people, and she also said to pack her dress. She said that in pure disgust. But Sulli was exploding inside, thinking that today would be the day she would be able to see the rest of her friends, all of which, are animals( Which Kamino wouldn't admit to). She wondered what would be there on land. She packed her only dress, which is waterproof, and went to sleep, anticipating what was going to happen tomorrow

But the she realized something… How was she going to breathe? She pondered this for the whole night and was so fatigued, and felt as though she was going to burst a bubble. So she just let it go for the rest of the night. The air cooled the water around her. the cold lulled her to sleep, and she slept.


End file.
